Zeta meets *******
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: Guess who the Zeta project's characters all meet up with, some of you maybe be able to guess who it is before reading it too.


Zeta meets Superman

Zeta meets Superman!

Ro and Zee's travels took them to a big booming city. Zee and Ro like always were running from Bennett and the other agents. Ro got off the train first checking for the feds. "It's all clear Zee. No Feds followed us here yet." 

"That's good." 

"Where are we anyway Zee?" 

"Metropolis. A city of twenty thousand seven hundred fifty one, major industry…" Ro stopped him mid sentence by sighing deeply. She should have never asked knowing he would give too much information. 

"Zee I only asked where we were. I didn't need the overload of information." 

"I'm sorry Ro I thought." Ro just grabbed his hand and started to walk. Zee followed obediently. _Ro sure wears a frown a lot. But today she hasn't even slightly smiled at all. She just looked outside from the window during the whole train ride. Maybe I should ask her what's wrong. No she'll probably tell me nothing then ignore me if I ask any more of it. _

She walked down the streets with Zee by her side. They got a hotel room as usual Zee paid for it with his unlimited cred card. Running around like this sure used his cred card a lot. He smiled at the clerk while she handed him the hotel keys. Zee gave a quiet thank you and walked over to the elevator waiting for it to come to the level they were at. 

When the elevator door opened Zee and Ro stepped in. Ro yawned tiredly as they made it to the fourth floor where their room they shared for the night was. "Ro are you alright?" 

"Yeah I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." Zee slightly wondered why she didn't get a lot of sleep last night. She seemed fine. But also this gave the reason for her sour mood. She must have only been tired. 

When they got to the room. Ro practically fell asleep the second she hit the bed. Zee only smirked. _She must be really tired. I think running around like this is tiring her out though. Maybe I should say goodbye. It would only be for her own good. _

Something else was bothering Ro though. Zee turned on the news and looked for any signs of the Feds knowing that they were here or the police. No reports came in. As soon as Zee turned off the television he heard Ro screaming. He looked over to the bed next to the one he was sitting on. Ro was all tangled in the blankets. Her fingers scratching her arms so hard that she was making them bleed. He stood next to her bed shaking her shoulders.

"Ro wake up please, Ro wake up." Ro's eyes opened and her pupil went big then real small. Her eyes seemed clouded. Zee held her arms down to prevent her from hurting herself. He sat over her body to keep her from moving.

"Zee please don't go, don't leave me please. I didn't mean it. No!" Ro seemed to give a great struggle. Her arms and legs squirming and writhing. She wanted to get out of his grip. 

"Ro I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." He said loud and almost trying to reassure her that he was there. Right they're with her. He wasn't going to go anywhere.

"NO stop your hurting him. Please!" There was a tone in her voice that sounded urgent. Ro struggling even harder. She was strong. Zee almost couldn't hold her down. She kick, struggled, slamming her head up and down on the pillow trying to get free.

"Ro I'm fine see I'm right here." Her eyes cleared up. She seemed to be able to see him again. Zee gave a reassuring smile. She stopped struggling instantly. "Ro are you okay?" 

She stayed silent. Her face had a cold sweat over it. She got up from the bed and wiped her scratches off with soap and water. She hissed in pain and then went back into the bed. Turning away from Zee. "Ro please tell me what is wrong?" 

She turned over and looked straight at Zee. His eyes where pleading for her to tell him what is wrong. "Zee you should never take anything for granted. You should always treat others as though you will never see them again. One day Zee you may just wake up to find they are gone from you forever." 

Zee seemed shocked by her words. He never took her for granted. He valued her friendship more than anything. She was special beyond any other he thought. Ro slid down the side of the headboard and fell asleep. Zee got up from his bed. This girl puzzled him more than any other human. 

"I never take you for granted Ro. I'm afraid the day I lose you is the day I lose my freedom as well. I would never get over the sadness that my freedom would never be worth it." 

He watched over Ro making sure she didn't have any nightmares. Ro seemed to have a lot of pain inside. She just acted so tough. It was as if nothing you knock her down. But many times Zee saw her knocked down and she seem to jump right up. 

But then there was those times like when they visited one of her foster homes. How her foster father said she would never amount to anything, that Zee was one of her mistakes, she never could do anything right. He thought she did a lot of things that were right and she would amount to everything to him. She was a believer. In what she believed she fought and did anything for. She believed in Zee. 

"Ro I will always believe in you. When I get my freedom I'll for your dream." Ro seemed at peace as he went over to his bed and shut himself down for a rest. 

A large bang woke Zee up. "Alright Zeta we got you cornered." 

Ro was already blocking the way for the agents. As she protected Zee. "Zee run I can take care of them myself." 

"No Ro I won't leave you." Ro got an idea as she decided to run. She busted through the door right in between the agents. Bennett grabbed Ro by the neck and grabbed her arm. He went over to the window and dangled her from five stories up. 

"Ro Bennett please leave the girl alone. I'll go with you if you just let her go safely." 

"What is this? Does Zeta have feelings for the girl?" He still had her outside the window. She wept as she was going to fall. 

"Just bring her in here and I'll come with you." Bennett grinned evilly. 

"I think I'll destroy both of you." His agents gave a large electrical shock through Zee's body. He saw one last glimpse of Ro. Her eyes pleading for her life now. He was sorry he couldn't protect her. Bennett let go of Ro as soon as he was positive Zeta was shutdown for good. 

"Miss Rowen. You've been a torn in my side for long enough and now I'm going to destroy you and no one will ever know it was me." 

"You monster you're the killer not Zeta." Bennett just let go of her. Ro felt herself fall down quickly to her death. Someone caught her though. She opened her close eyes preparing to hit the ground. 

"Rosalie Rowen, I presume. I've heard a lot about you young lady." 

" Your Superman. Please help me save my friend. He's in trouble, the Feds got him." She said his name in awe. Never thinking that she would ever meet him in her lifetime.

"I suppose one of them dropped you out the window too?" 

"Yes." Ro's eyes pleaded to save her only friend. 

Superman busted in the hotel room. He placed Ro on the ground. "Bennett I expected you be the one capturing the bad guy not being one." 

"Superman I can explain." 

"No need to I already heard it." Superman in a flash took the fallen robot in his arms. He called for Warhawk one of the members of the Justice League. Warhawk arrived in a matter of a minute time. "This is Warhawk have you ever heard of him?" 

"Yes I heard about him from Batman." 

"I bet he had a lot of good things to say about me too?" Ro smirked. He knew Batman was really fond of him for giving him a hard time when trying to help Superman out. But they were far more experience than Batman. 

Warhawk picked Ro up in his arms and they both flew off to the headquarters. Warhawk smiled down at Ro. "So what's your name sweetie?" He asked in his rough and tough voice.

"Ro Rowen." She was tempted to say action hero. She always loved to say that. 

"No way I've heard a lot about you and your friend on the news. It seems somewhere everyday your playing hero. Your running from the Feds aren't you?" 

"Yeah we were but I'm not sure what is going to happen now." 

"Well I never liked those feds. They're just rookies. If they weren't then they would have been able to capture a teenage girl and a robot they programmed." 

"Batman was right you don't take much from rookies do you? Anyway I always had a trick up my sleeve and Zee is a good imitator of other people." 

"Nope I never like rookies and I bet you could trick those half wits." He grinned as she giggled. He tried to keep her mind of Zeta for a while at least till they got him working again. Human life was very valuable. But he could tell that she already knew that being with the hero robot Zeta. She was very pale though. They would probably have to let her rest when they got at headquarters. 

They landed and Warhawk let Rosalie down on the ground. He followed Superman who still carried Zeta. Ro followed behind him. The others were in training rooms. So they wouldn't mind too much if Rosalie and Zeta stayed till Zeta woke up. 

She was surprisingly almost asleep when he led her to a bed to lie down and rest. It had been a very scary morning for the girl. They didn't need her to fainting while they introduced themselves. She passed out as soon as she hit the bed. He tucked her in and shut off the light for her. He would go start training right away. He was already late. 

Later that morning about eleven o clock. Superman found nothing wrong with him except he was shutdown and would wake up whenever he woke up. "How's the robot?" 

"He should be waking up anytime now." As if a que Zeta bolted up yelling Ro's name. He got up and asked where Rosalie Rowen was. 

"Calm down Zeta she's in the other room. She had quite a scare falling down from five stories up." 

"Oh thank you for saving her." 

"Quite alright. Zeta I just finished talking to Batman. He said some very nice things about both of you." Zeta looked up as soon as he said the word Batman. He was a very good friend in deed. Even though he didn't trust Zeta at times who could blame him since he trusted no one. 

"Can I see Ro please?" Superman looked at him and nodded over to Warhawk. Warhawk waved him over. He showed him to the room where Ro was staying. 

"She's in there but she sleeping." Zee nodded as he entered. He sat down on the edge of her bed. He looked down. The words she said the night before haunting him. He moved a piece of hair back away from her face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He heard the words clear as a bell. 

"Zee you should never take anything for granted. You should always treat others as though you will never see them again. One day Zee you may just wake up to find they are gone from you forever." Had she felt like something was going to happen? Did she know this was going to happen? 

Ro opened her eyes. She seemed shock as she touched Zee's face. Zee smiled down at her. "Zee how are you I mean do you know your crying?" 

"No I didn't." She wiped them off with her finger. "Ro I was so afraid, I never meant for it to ever happen." 

"I know Zee but don't leave me for it. I won't ever blame you for it." Ro smiled to him. She felt like she hadn't done that in the longest time. 

"Ro can you tell me what those nightmares were of?" 

"You left me in the hotel room. I ran down the streets searching for any sign of you. When I found you, the agents were shooting you. Agent Lee held me down as I screamed for them to stop and trying to get you to get out of range." Is that what would of happened if he didn't stay that night? He'll never know but he was glad he didn't leave Ro behind. 

Ro just curled up in a futile position. Zee just did what was natural and went around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. He placed an arm around Ro and pulled her close to his chest. She sobbed as he tried to soothe her. 

This whole experience brought the two closer than ever before. A week later they where taken to court to prosecute Bennett. They had a couple of witnesses then they had one called up by the defense. Agent Lee this could be trouble for them. 

"Agent Lee would you like to describe Zee/Zeta for us?" 

"Yes, a peaceful, brave, honest, and he cares for human life more than Bennett ever will. Many times he shoot at the robot nearly hitting innocent people who just happened to be there." 

"Yes and how would you explain the many times he attack you and the other agents." 

"He didn't he actually save me one time from a crazed bounty hunter and Agent West was on a baggage car about to be turned over. Zeta picked him up and placed him in another car hitched to the rest of the train. As long as the mission started I doubted that Zeta was ever guilty of anything. 

"Witness dismissed." 

"Well any other witnesses defense?" 

"No this case is closed." 

"Well then I grant James Bennett guilty of attempted murder of two counts and Zeta Smith his freedom." Ro jumped up and hugged Zee. He hugged her back. He couldn't believe it. That night where he could of left Ro he would have been probably dead and wasn't even close to getting his freedom. He spun Ro around and around he was so happy. Zee stopped spinning her around and placed her on the ground. Ro took his hand and squeezed it as she walked out of the courtroom by her side. 

He knew always he was glad for the choices he made on his quest. He soon knew what he had to do now. "Ro you've helped me so much in finding my freedom. Is there anything I could help you find?" 

"I think I found what I was looking for." 

"What is that Ro?" 

"Family." Zee seemed confused by her answer. Then he thought of the real meaning of family. Someone, who cares for you, guides you, loves you and has a bond like no other. 

"You want me to be my family? Even though I'm no where close to normal?" Zee asked surprised. 

"Who says I couldn't get used to the robot thing besides you're the only one who cares enough to take care of me." 

"Ro you know when you said your foster family said you'll never amount to anything? Well I think your worth a lot at least to me." 

"Thanks Zee thanks." Ro and Zee got on a train to see Ro's foster family again to tell them the good news. Ro seemed a lot more relaxed now. She sat down in the seat and instead of looking out the window she leaned on him and closed her eyes. Zee placed an arm around her. He cared a lot even dared to love the sarcastic, quick thinking, street girl that always running. 

Halfway through the trip she whispered the word I made it. Where did she make it? What had she meant? Zee remembered a scene outside the Morgan family's house. "I runaway from here when I was eight placed in another foster home then runaway again." 

"Where were you running to?" 

"I don't know tell ya when I get there." She made it to where she was going. She wasn't going to runaway again. The train stopped suddenly. "Ro wake up we're here." 

"Oh Zee we're already there?" 

"Yeah come on wake up." Ro stretched out a bit. She got up and I led her to were our rental car was waiting. Soon in a half an hour's drive we made it to the house. Tiffany was watching from the window when we drove up. She bolted up and tackled Ro with a big hug. Ro seemed a lot more happy about meeting Tiffany this time than last time. 

"How have you been Ro? I heard about you dropping out the window. Did you really meet the justice League?" 

"Yeah they said I was best darn rookie they ever met." 

"That's so cool. You still with the." She saw Zee looking at the two. 

"Hi Zee, how's it been going?" 

"Good." 

"Rosalie you made it here. I heard about your accident are you alright?" 

"I'm fine dad trust me I can take care of myself." 

"Never doubted you. What is he doing here? I bailed you once I'm not going to do it again Rosalie." 

"He got his freedom Dad. We won it in a court case. They guy who held me outside of the window and dropped me is in jail for twenty years." 

"I guess I was wrong about you Ro, it wasn't a mistake to believe in him. And I guess I was a little hard on you back then. You did amount to something you always did." Ro hugged her father. She had waited for that moment her whole life. To be accepted for who she is. I was glad for Ro. 

"Oh yeah Ro we have a surprise for you. Someone is waiting for you inside the house." Ro nodded as Zee grabbed onto her shoulder following her into the household. A red haired guy sat facing a window that overlooked the backyard. He seemed like Ro in a way she looked out the window when she was sad. 

"Ro this is Spencer Rowen. Your older brother." The red-haired guy turned around hearing his sister's name being said. He seemed shocked for a second then went over to her and hugged her tightly. 

"Ro I missed you so much. I tried to find you so many times but every time I found you, you moved to another place." Ro suddenly felt bad for running away like she did. "But I guess you have our mother's spirit. She too could never stay in one place. She died a long time ago but was an actress that traveled all over the world." 

Ro turned around and looked at Zee. He nodded in approval. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend over there Ro?" 

"Spencer this is Zee he's been taking care of me for the last couple of months." Zee walked up and shook his hand. 

"I'm glad to meet you Spencer. Ro's been looking for her family for a long time." 

"Well you can always find your family in the weirdest places." Zee nodded agreeing with the statement. Ro smiled at the two, glad they made friends quickly. 

Soon after they all lived together in house down in Hillsburg. Zee, Ro and Spencer lived together for a couple of years till Spencer found himself a girl of his own. He soon married the girl and at the wedding Ro caught the bride's bouquet and Zee caught the garnet. They both laughed about it then but two years later they found themselves at the same church getting married. They both lived long happy lives together at least last time reported they were but you never know when they may decide to have another adventure. 


End file.
